In the Shadows
by Mallorysgirl
Summary: Wade's captivity at the Breeding Camp


IN THE SHADOWS  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah. I know Sliders and its characters do not belong to me. (Although I'd love to own Quinn Mallory and Wade Wells!!!!). I promise that after I've played with them for a while that they'll be put away safely till next time.  
  
"Damn you Quinn Mallory. You're driving me crazy!" Looking round the small pokey cell Wade realised he was gone. He visited her regularly, usually at night. At first it was in her dreams. It had been this way since she had gotten home. She had missed him so much that a night hadn't gone by when she didn't think of him. In her sleep she was able to change what happened that evening on the cliff top. He hadn't kissed Maggie, he hadn't pushed her through the vortex, and he hadn't chosen another women over her. He'd come home with her, they were in their marital bed and he was showing her how much he loved her.  
  
When Wade was awake however she knew this wasn't true. She wasn't home, she had been but the Kromaggs had destroyed everything and had taken her and Remmie prisoner. Remmie, she hoped he was ok. She hoped Quinn had been able to get to him, been able to rescue him, just as she hoped that one day Quinn was going to rescue her.  
  
"Why would I come and find you? I've got a real women now," Wade turned and scowled at him. He bent down next to her and sighed "why do you think I pushed you into the vortex? I wanted to get rid of you! You've been a millstone around my next since we started sliding. You just couldn't get it through your head that I didn't love you, I never have," He lent in closer to her, their faces inches apart and he whispered to her "I don't even like you any more," She stared at him, tears rolling down her tired and dirty face. "Ahh...don't cry baby. It's not gonna help any. Not gonna make me love you,"  
  
Wade wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at him as he rose to his feet. "Leave me," she sniffed. Hearing cries from another cell she was distracted, when she turned back to him he was gone. Tears began flowing down her face once more and she curled up in a ball on the floor.  
  
"WADE,"  
  
Quinn sat bolt up right finally awaking from his nightmare. The sweat was pouring off him from his face down to his naked torso and he was violently shaking. The dream had shaken him significantly. Pulling back the covers he quietly made his way to the window trying to avoid waking the others.  
  
It had been awhile since he had thought about her let alone dreamt of her. Remmie thought him cold for not talking of her. They had words about it a few slides back. Remmie accused Quinn of not caring about Wade and what was more than likely happening to her. In his anger Quinn punched Remmie and although they were now on speaking terms things still hadn't got back to normal. Whatever normal was when you were travelling between parallel earth's trying to reach home and find your best friend who is being held by the Kromaggs on a breeding camp. Quinn shuddered at the thought of what they were doing to her, to his Wade. He didn't talk of her because it hurt too much. Every time he was reminded of her, it was like the air had been sucked out of the room. He wanted to scream and he wanted to cry and he wanted to smash things up. So it was easier if he didn't talk about her, or that's what he thought until tonight.  
  
He had dreamt of the camp she was being held in. He was there with her sitting in her cell and although they were only inches apart she could not see or hear him. She just kept slowly rocking backwards and forwards looking straight through him repeating over and over, "You're driving me crazy Quinn, you've done this to me,"  
  
Wade sat against the far wall of her cell, staring straight ahead at the bars of the cell door. Her mind was full of previous memories of sliding. Thinking back she smiled when she thought of the dear old Professor falling hopelessly out of the vortex time after time always landing into something or being kicked by Rembrandt.  
  
"Miss Wells don't you think it's about time we stop playing this silly game," Wade turned her attentions to the Professor who was pacing around in front of her with his hands folded behind his back. Sighing graciously he turned to someone else whom was coming forward out of the dark. "Remmie," Wade mouthed quietly "Professor, how..."  
  
".... Are we here," the Professor finished. "Don't ask silly questions Miss Wade," She looked at him both shocked and puzzled. Shocked because he was standing right in front of her and puzzled because he expected her to know how and why.  
  
They came closer to her as she began to squirm against the cell wall. "All right Miss Wells you are starting to try my patience. You have to stop all these silly thoughts of leaving here. Surrender to your fate, just like I did,"  
  
"No," she answered defiantly "You didn't just give up, you took that bullet to save Quinn because you loved him,"  
  
"Well yes and no," he answered  
  
"Yes and No," she repeated.  
  
He looked thoughtfully at Rembrandt who in turn gave him just as funny a look back.  
  
"What are you to hiding from me?"  
  
"Might as well let her in on the loop Professor, everyone else knows,"  
  
"Knows what?" she asked impatiently  
  
"Yes I took the bullet because I cared for Quinn, I cared for all of you, but..." he paused again looking at Remmie for encouragement in telling her. Finally he continued, "...I was going to die anyhow!"  
  
"Wha..." Wade didn't finish, she didn't understand  
  
"I had a brain tumour Miss Wells, I was dying anyway,"  
  
"NO!" she yelled "THIS IS A TRICK, JUST A FLITHY KROMAGG TRICK,"  
  
"Calm down and grow up Miss Wells," Wade turned to Arturo with tears rolling down from her eyes. All of a sudden his demeanour changed and he gave her a sympathetic look. "It's not going to help any crying is it," She felt his arm around her shoulder and he pulled her in for a hug. Curled up in his arms she began to sob loudly not caring who heard.  
  
When she woke he and Rembrandt had gone, she was alone once more. Or that's what she thought. "Hey baby," Wade nearly jumped out of her skin.  
  
"What do you want?" Quinn walked towards her hands in his pockets with the biggest shit-eating grin plastered upon his face.  
  
"Don't be like that angel, I thought you'd be pleased to see me?"  
  
"Pleased to see you!" Right now Wade could of punched him hard. "Yesterday you told me you hated me, you said I was a millstone around your neck and you didn't need me now you had a real woman... How is Miss Military Bitch? Her balls dropped yet?"  
  
"I'm fine," Maggie appeared out of the shadows. Smiling at Wade she put her arm around Quinn's waist and cuddled up to him. "How you been holding up Wade?" she asked in an over concerned tone.  
  
"Me, I'm fine," she answered sarcastically "I'm being held by the Kromagg's in a breading camp against my will, I'm also being haunted by a dead man..." she turned and gestured to the Professor who acknowledged Quinn and Maggie, ".... the man I'm in love with and his bitch of a girlfriend. Things couldn't be more tickerdy boo!"  
  
Maggie smiled sweetly at her making Wade feel sick. "I'm glad you're finally accepting your fate,"  
  
Wade could feel the anger rising in her like a pressure cooker ready to boil. "I really wish people would stop saying that to me," she snapped "I will never accept this as my fate. Quinn is coming for me. I know he is," The look on her face was determined, however she was trembling inside.  
  
"QUINN, QUINN, EARTH TO QUINN. COME IN QUINN,"  
  
"Hmmm, Sorry Maggie. What were you saying?"  
  
"I was telling you about my date last night." She sighed "What's with you Mallory?"  
  
"Nothing! I'm fine,"  
  
No he wasn't. Maggie could usually tell when Quinn was worried or upset. Over the past year or so she and Quinn had got a lot closer. Not as close as she had secretly hoped for. But close still. At times it was as if they knew what the other was thinking, they had even started finishing off each other's sentences. Something Quinn only used to experience with Wade.  
  
WADE. Maggie thought of her often. They had never been close, in fact at times they hated each other but Maggie would never have wished her fate on her. Wade had hated the way she had come between her and Quinn, she had been so used to being the only girl in the group, so when Maggie came along she wasn't centre of attention anymore. Maggie had found Wade to be quite weak, always relying on Quinn to be her Knight in Shinning Armour; this was another reason why they had never gotten along. Maggie however hadn't realised that over the past year or so she had mellowed so much that in some ways she had stepped into Wade's shoes. A lot of the time she relied on Quinn more than she liked to admit. She also knew how she would feel if another woman began sliding with them after all this time.  
  
"Don't give me that Mallory. I know when your upset. It's an instinct I have,"  
  
Quinn had to smile. Maggie had a way of showing you that she cared without shaking off that cold military captain act she had always been good at portraying.  
  
"I had a bad dream last night that's all,"  
  
"About?"  
  
"Doesn't matter,"  
  
She just gave him an unconvinced stern look that made him realise that he had no option but to talk.  
  
"Wade," he answered.  
  
At first she was silent. What could she say? Wade was the one thing that had stopped her and Quinn from trying to have a relationship. Or that's what she felt anyway.  
  
"What happened in the dream?" she finally asked him breaking the silence between them.  
  
"Not much. That was the problem!"  
  
Maggie gave him a puzzled look indicating that she didn't quite follow.  
  
He carried on with the story "We were inches apart but she couldn't see me. I kept saying to her 'Wade I'm here, I've come to rescue you,' but she looked right through me. She..." he paused his voice breaking a little as hot tears formed in his eyes. Maggie was close to tears as well. She hated seeing Quinn like this.  
  
"She what? Quinn,"  
  
"She..." tears fell freely down his face. Squeezing his hand she gave him the strength to go on. "She keep rocking backwards and forwards repeating again and again 'It's your fault Quinn. You're driving me crazy,"  
  
"Quinn," she sighed loudly. What could she say to him? The relationship he had had with Wade all those years was something that she had never experienced before. Sure she and Quinn had become close, nearly as close as he had been with Wade, but not close enough. Wade had been everything to him. Best friend, sister and love interest and not all in that order. She had to put herself in Wade's shoes to answer this one. "Wherever she is Quinn. She doesn't blame you,"  
  
"You don't know that! You don't know what she's thinking!"  
  
"No. But I know how she felt about you!" He looked at her puzzled. Again she sighed loudly. Men could be so stupid at times, especially this one. "You know Mallory, for a genius you can be so dense at times!"  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"Wade's in love with you." Again he looked puzzled and unconvinced.  
  
"It's true Mallory. 100% totally hopelessly devoted to you! Why do you think that when I started sliding we kept fighting? She saw me as a threat and I have to admit that it amused me to see her following you round like a lost puppy and getting jealous whenever you and I got close," She paused, she hated admitting this but..."you love her too,"  
  
Quinn began to protest, but the look she gave him told him she was right so he just nodded.  
  
"So," Maggie sighed, "We find her. We don't give up till she's back with us," she smiled sweetly at him "We don't give up till me and her are fighting like cat and dog again, ok!"  
  
"Ok," he grinned, "Thanks Maggie, You're the greatest,"  
  
"Naturally," she posed "Now are you going to listen to me about last night or what?"  
  
Smiling he answered "Sure,"  
  
Wade lay on her back on her bunk looking up at the ceiling. She did a lot of that lately, there wasn't a lot to do in the camp. Prisoners were usually kept locked in their cells, only being allowed out at shower and feeding times. She had met some of the other women in the camp, but because they were kept apart most of the time she couldn't really forge any lasting friendships. She was alone and she hated it. She hated being locked away; it gave her time to think.  
  
She began to sing loud to herself.  
  
"I've been watching, I've been waiting. In the shadows, For my time,"  
  
She smiled to herself thinking fondly of Quinn.  
  
"I've been searching, I've been living, For tomorrow all my life,"  
  
"In the Shadows," Quinn observed lying down beside her "We danced to that at a concert we went to remember,"  
  
"Of course I do," she answered softly "It was on the last world before we met Maggie and..."  
  
"...The professor was killed," he answered finishing her sentence for her. She nodded tears falling.  
  
"Shhh, baby don't," he whispered stroking her shoulder length brown hair. He bent over her "Our song, I told you that whenever I heard it I'd think of you didn't I!"  
  
She nodded again this time letting out a sob. "Don't cry angel. I'll make it better," he kissed her softly. "All better,"  
  
"No," she whispered "You told me you didn't want me, didn't need me," "Now baby," he started, kissing her softly between words. "You. Know that I...., would never..." he didn't finish, her mouth was hungrily devouring his. He shifted himself on top of her, his hands moving up and down her waist. His kisses moved from her mouth down her jaw up to her ear and down the side of her neck.  
  
"Oh Quinn," she sighed as he softly kissed and gently sucked at the base of her neck and collarbone. "I love you, I love you so much," She closed her eyes as his kisses went lower and lower down her body...  
  
Opening her eyes she realised he was gone. She turned to face the wall and cried herself to sleep.  
  
"3,2,1,"Quinn activated the timer and the most beautiful blue swirling vortex materialised in front of the sliders.  
  
"You feeling any better," Maggie asked putting her hand on Quinn's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," he smiled down at her "Thanks Maggie,"  
  
"No problem. What are friends for?" She patted him on the back before taking his hand in hers and jumping into the vortex.  
  
Travelling through the beautiful blue wonder that was to take them to their next destination Quinn could have sworn he heard Wade's voice calling to him. "Oh Quinn, I love you, I love you so much,"  
  
Rembrandt was the first to come flying out of the vortex smack bang into the path of the 4 x 4 coming straight towards him. "Remmie," Maggie screamed trying to warn him.  
  
Fortunately the vehicle stopped before hitting him; unfortunately the occupant who stepped out happened to be Kromagg. Before any of them had time to react the Magg had a gun pointed at them and was calling for back up.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they were bundled into the back of one of the 4 x 4's. Their arms and feet were tied up and a large guard was sitting in the back pointing a very large machine gun at them. As they drove to there new destination Quinn could hear the driver in the front talking into his radio. "Yes Commander, this is unit two confirming pick up of unidentifiable humans. Three male and one female,"  
  
"Unit two, this is base command," the voice from the radio crackled "Bring them in, I'll inform Dynasty Headquarters, the girl will probably be kept with us, we need new stock. The male specimens will be transferred as soon as possible. Over and out,"  
  
"Where are we going?" Maggie asked the guard "And why will I be separated from my friends?" The guard just smiled and laughed loudly "What use would three human males be in a Kromagg breeding camp?"  
  
Maggie's jaw nearly hit the floor. She turned to see the shocked expressions on her friend's faces. And they saw the terror on hers.  
  
Wade woke to the sound of her name being called again and again. That and the violent shaking the guard was giving her. "I'm awake, I'm awake," she shrieked.  
  
"Breakfast call Wells. You got fifteen minutes in the dinning hall,"  
  
Wade got up off her bunk and made her way out of her cell and down the corridor towards the dinning area, the guard following closely behind.  
  
Standing in line for breakfast she began talking to one of the other prisoners. "Hey Christina how you getting on,"  
  
"Ok I guess, expect for this little one keeping me awake most of the night," she indicated at her large swelling stomach that showed that she was ready to deliver any day now.  
  
"You?" she asked.  
  
"Fine, apart from the voices in my head that is. I keep seeing my friends, I think this place is sending me crazy,"  
  
"It's the lifestyle girl," Christina joked although they both knew it was true. "Have they had any look with you?"  
  
"Not since the miscarriage," Wade answered quietly. She didn't want any of the guards to hear her talking about it. They had given her a hard enough time about it already. It was hard enough losing a baby, (even if you never wanted it in the first place) without the guards adding to your pain and misery. For two days after, she had been starved and beaten as punishment for not being able to carry to term. "I think they're starting to get inpatient with me. I'm worried about what they'll do to me if I don't conceive soon,"  
  
Christina gave her a sympathetic look and quickly changed the subject. "Have you heard the news? The guards picked up a group of people they found outside. Four of them, three males and one female. The girl's more than likely gonna be staying with us. But for the time being so are the lads. There over there," Christina pointed to the four sitting at one of the tables only feet away.  
  
Wade turned to look at them. She was given the fright of her life. "It can't be!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's come for me," her face lit up. "I knew he would,"  
  
"Who?" Christina asked  
  
"Quinn," she answered, "I knew he would," He was sitting only feet away. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. That was the problem. It couldn't be him she rationalised. He's been in my head for so long that now I'm convincing myself that other people are seeing him too. I mean what are the chances of him ending up in the same camp as me, let alone it be a breeding camp, and Remmie. I don't even know if he's still alive. What are the chances that Quinn would get back to earth prime and be able to rescue Remmie and find me. The chances are a billion to one! The more she thought about it, the more she realised that it was ridiculous. And the other guy, well I have know idea who he is!"  
  
But what if, she told herself. What if Quinn did get home and rescue Remmie? What if there's a reasonable explanation for that other guy. They may have picked up the guy while sliding or he could have been a prisoner in the camp Remmie was held in. Oh please let it be him, let it be my Quinn.  
  
"Don't be stupid Miss Wells," Oh no. Professor she thought please don't pop into my head and start playing my rationality off against my insanity. I'm quite capable of doing that myself.  
  
"I'm well aware of that Miss Wells," Oh great the voices in my head are playing me off against myself  
  
"Wade you alright," Christina asked concerned  
  
"No," she answered honestly "I can't take this anymore," She was starting to get loud. Really loud in fact, some of the other women began looking in her direction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Any ideas on how to get us out of this one bro?" Colin asked looking at Quinn for guidance.  
  
"Me. Why have I always gotta come up with the idea's?"  
  
"Cause you're the genius!" Maggie answered.  
  
"I can't take this anymore," Those words interrupted their conversation. Maggie turned to where the voice had come from and her eyes widened.  
  
"Wade,"  
  
Quinn and Remmie both looked up from their plates. "It... It can't be," Remmie stuttered. "It is," Maggie confirmed. It was Wade. At first Maggie thought she was seeing things but the others could see her too. She was thinner than before and she looked quite rough, like she hadn't slept in weeks, but it was Wade. Their Wade and she was getting more and more hysterical every second.  
  
"I can't take this anymore," she screamed again. "I'm going mad. It's this place," One of the guards made his way over to her and Quinn rose to his feet. She was laughing hysterically like the more she giggled the less real it became to her. She looked straight at Quinn. This was chilling and sent a shiver down his spine. He tried to call out her name but nothing came out. It was like he was frozen on the spot, dumbfounded into shock.  
  
She screamed straight at him "Get out of my fucking head Mallory. Leave me the hell alone. I know your not really there. You're driving me crazy,"  
  
Those words echoed from before as she was led out of the dinning hall kicking and screaming.  
  
"Wade's here," Maggie whispered to the others in shock.  
  
"I'm sending her crazy," Quinn answered to no one in particular "She said it herself, Get out of my head Mallory. You're driving me crazy,"  
  
"Come on Quinn," Maggie put her hand on his shoulder "She's just seen someone she never thought she'd see again. I'd probably be as hysterical as she is,"  
  
Quinn knew Maggie was trying to reassure him, make him feel better, but the guilt he felt over Wade's disappearance was something no one could ease. He felt more guilt over her than Rembrandt and the Professor put together. He loved her and for someone in love he hadn't shown it well. That was his biggest regret. He had promised himself that if he ever got her back then he would show her; he would never stop showing her.  
  
Maggie broke his concentration. "We need to come up with a plan guy's. Wade's counting on us,"  
  
"Any suggestions?" Remmie asked  
  
A shit-eating grin formed on her face and she lent in closer to the guy's "Yes boys I think I have,"  
  
The four sliders were sitting in the cell they were being kept in waiting for the opportunity to put their plan into action. Maggie had filled the boys in on her idea and they'd all agreed that it was their best shot. "Someone's coming," Colin observed  
  
Quinn got up and stood behind the door waiting. He waited for the guard to open the door. As he stepped in Quinn grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. The guard was obviously winded which gave Quinn the opportunity to grab his gun. "You've got two choices, you can help us or die,"  
  
The guard didn't answer. Quinn couldn't be sure if it was because of fear or sense of duty. He carried on however. "What's happened to the girl who was dragged out of the food hall earlier?"  
  
"The small brunette?" the guard asked  
  
"Yeah," Quinn nodded "Where is she? Is she ok?"  
  
"She's fine, the doctor gave her some sedatives to calm her down. She's back in her cell,"  
  
Quinn pushed the guard towards the door the gun buried in the middle of his back. "You're gonna take me to her," Turning towards the others he told them he'd be back soon and closed the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The guard led Quinn down a long hall towards a large dormitory of cells. They could hear loud screaming coming from one of the rooms. "What's that," Quinn asked still pointing the gun at the guard.  
  
"It's a delivery room," the guard informed him.  
  
"Has Wade..." Quinn didn't finish.  
  
"Has Wells had any hummags? Is that what you're asking?"  
  
Quinn nodded. He was dreading the answer. "She's never carried a baby to full term," the guard informed him "She had a miscarriage a few weeks ago. This is her last chance though,"  
  
Quinn look puzzled "What do you mean last chance,"  
  
"We've had nothing but trouble with her. At first we thought she maybe barren, she'd been here a couple of months and yet still nothing. Then about four or five months ago she suffered an entopic pregnancy. You can imagine how happy the General and Commander were when she did finally conceive. She carried for nine weeks then...," he looked at Quinn sadly as if he himself had felt the loss greatly. Quinn couldn't be sure but he had a feeling that this guard could have been the father. Anger swelled up inside him and he shoved the gun harder into the guards back "Go on," Quinn commanded  
  
"...Then she lost the baby. Those in charge of the experiment were greatly angered and were getting very inpatient. They..."  
  
"What?,"  
  
"They starved and beat her as punishment,"  
  
Quinn felt sick, he wanted beat this guard to death. He wanted to take all his hate and anger for the Maggs out on this guard. He wanted to show that he could protect Wade, even if it was too late. The guard carried on.  
  
"I heard the General talking to the doctor in charge of her. He said that they were going to try fertility drugs. If it didn't work this time they'd kill her,"  
  
"Not if I get to them first! Now move,"  
  
They headed down the dormitory that Wade was being held in. Either side of the corridor were cells each with bars as doors. They reminded Quinn of the hospital that Dr Lector was held in in Silence of the Lambs. Now that was a scary film. He fondly remembered how scared Wade had been when he made her sit and watch it with him. How she had been so frightened at one point that she was near enough sitting on his lap with her head buried in his chest.  
  
They reached her cell. It was a small and dark pokey room with a bed in the corner. It was the same as every other cell on this corridor but it wasn't until he reached hers he noticed how terrible they were.  
  
"Wade," he whispered, "Wade," She didn't answer him. "Open the door," he ordered the guard pushing him forward. The guard did as he was told and unlocked the door. "Get in there," he pushed him into the cell. Then he smacked him as hard as he could with his fist laying him out cold.  
  
With the guard laid out on the floor, he made his way over to Wade. She was lying asleep on top of her bed. She looked so peaceful, then Quinn noticed the bruising on her face and the needle marks on her arm. The guard had already told him that they had given her something to calm her down, but seeing her like this was still a shock. Softly he kissed her on the head and whispered "It's gonna be ok baby, I'm gonna get you out of here I promise," He picked her up and carried her out of the cell locking the guard in behind them, but not before swiping his key's and clearance card. Quietly and carefully trying not to be detected he made his way back to his cell.  
  
Remmie got up ready to attack when he heard the door being opened. Then he saw Quinn holding a sleeping Wade in his arms. "She ok?" he asked  
  
"She'll be fine once we get out of here, come on," They made their way down the corridor to the General's office. Peering through the window they could see him busy at work. Maggie took the gun from Quinn and opened the door. Looking up from his desk the General was greeted with the barrel of a gun. "Move, make any noise and I'll blow you away, is that clear?" The Magg just nodded.  
  
"Now," she asked, "where's our timer?"  
  
The guard went for the draw in his desk. Wisely Maggie kept her hand firmly on the gun indicating that she wasn't afraid to use it. The General pulled out the timer and Maggie told him to pass it to her. The counter read 25 minutes. There was no way they'd be able to hold out till then. Someone might come in, or they'd find the guard in Wade's cell. They couldn't risk it.  
  
"I want another timer," Maggie told him.  
  
"I haven't got one," he stated  
  
Unconvinced Maggie pulled a little on the trigger and pointed it to the Maggs head. "I don't believe you. I want an activated wormhole in front of me right now or I'm going to test out this baby,"  
  
Again the General went into his desk draw and pulled out another timer. Unwillingly he gave Maggie the timer and she headed out the door towards the others.  
  
"Got it!" she told them and activated the Kromagg timer. Colin was the first to jump followed closely by Maggie. Remmie look fondly from Wade to Quinn. "We got her back Qball, we got her back,"  
  
Quinn softly kissed Wade's forehead and smiled at Remmie. "That's because the three of us are meant to be,"  
  
The boys jumped into the red swirling vortex with Wade safely in Quinn's arms. Flying through the vortex at last Quinn felt content.  
  
When Wade opened her eyes the last face she expected to see was Quinn's. She shot up bolt right and sat straight against the wall. "It's ok, It's ok. You're safe, we rescued you,"  
  
"No," she cried, "This is another trick," she desperately pleaded with him "God Mallory why am I still seeing you after all this time, I can't take it anymore, it hurts to much,"  
  
Tears ran down Quinn's face, his heart was breaking. He climbed on the bed and took her hands in his. "Wade I know it's hard to believe, I know you probably gave up hope of seeing any of us again, but you are free. Look around, this isn't your cell, it's a hotel room. I promise I'm going to prove this to you,"  
  
His hand went to her face and he smiled "I'm never gonna let you go again,"  
  
"I'm free," she whispered hoping that if she said the words aloud that it would make it real.  
  
He pulled her close and cradled her in his arms "You're free,"  
  
Wade closed her eyes content in Quinn's embrace, and then a familiar voice sounded in her head. "Now remember Miss Wells, Freedom is all in the mind!" 


End file.
